Mawar dalam Kabut
by FantasiaWilow
Summary: Bagaimana jika Raguna tak pernah di kirim oleh sech empire untuk datang ke Kardia? bagaimana nasib lahan milik Mist? apakah ia harus mengurus lahan itu sendiri. A fanfic with shoujo ai theme if you don't like yuri thing then DLDR and if you like please R/R Disclaimer: I don't owns the rune factory Natsume own it.
1. Masalah Mist

A/N: kemungkinan typo OOC alur yang gak jelas dan lain-lain silahkan read aja.

Langit biru dan matahari bersinar terang di angkasa. Di Norad empire dan kota Kardia, burung bernyanyi indah dengan suaranya, para hewan bersenda gurau di hutan ya.

Seharusnya hari ini hari yang menyenangkan kan bagi semua mahluk di muka bumi ini tapi tidak untuknya.

"Apa-apaaan sih si Mist itu?! Nyebelin banget!"

Tepat nya ini hari yang menjengkelkan untuk seorang gadis bernama Rosetta, gadis penjaga general store di Kardia ini. Entah tempat ini layak di sebut kota atau tidak terserahlah yang pasti keadaan hatinya sangat tidak senang hari ini.

Penyebabnya yang lain dan tak bukan adalah Mist , teman masa kecil nya yang ia sendiri anggap rival , tiap hari selalu berdebat entah tentang apa yang ia perdebatkan Rosetta memperdebatkan hampir apa saja dengannya.

Dan sifat Mist yang agak airhead yang menyebabkan terkadang Rosetta tambah sebal , tapi kali ini Jean ayahnya mencoba meredakan amarah putrinya.

"Apa yang kau ributkan lagi dengan Mist Rosetta?"

"Ayah coba dengar... aku sudah menyuruh Mist untuk mengurus lahan kosong miliknya itu agar lebih produktif tapi dia malah..."

"Tenanglah putriku lagipula Mist itu seorang gadis mana bisa mengurus lahan seluas itu?"

"Iya aku tau... tapi bisakah dia tak berdiam diri saja aku katakan padanya agar meminta bantuan siapa saja entah itu kau ayah, atau warga yang lain tapi dia malah berkata"

"Tenanglah Rosetta aku percaya akan ada yang mau mengurus lahan ini dengan penuh kasih layak nya anak mereka sendiri seperti legenda para earthmate. Kau tau? Dan akupun sudah memaksa siapapun yang lewat untuk mengurus lahan ku kan?"

"Omong kosong apa yang ia katakan itu!? Dia masih saja percaya akan legenda konyol itu ayah... bukankah itu sangat menyebalkan? Dan benar sih dia melakukan itu pada siapapun yang lewat, bahkan pada kita semua"

"Mist itu tetap tak berubah ya? Kita tidak tau apa yang ada dalam pikiran nya sudah jangan marah - marah terus , lebih baik kau bantu aku membuka toko"

"Huft... iya juga ini sudah waktunya buka kan yah? Baik ayo semangat!..."

Sementara itu Mist.

"Hmmm... tidak ada juga yang datang bagaimana ini, apa aku harus mengurus lahan ini sendiri... apa aku bisa? Rosetta juga tadi kemari dan marah-marah , dia bilang aku harus cepat bertindak untuk lahan ini aku bingung. Sudahlah aku akan jalan jalan ke kota untuk menyegarkan pikiran ku"

Mist akhirnya memutuskan untuk berkeliling kota dan menyapa siapa saja yang ditemuinya. Pertama dia bertemu dengan Nicholas dan Cecilia yang bermain di pantai.

"Hey itu Mist oneechan... hai oneechan "

"Hello Ceci Nico seperti biasa kalian aktif dan selalu riang ya..."

"Hey kalian berdua jangan ganggu Mist- chan!"

"Aku tidak ganggu Mist nechan kok... ya kan Nicholas?"

"Iya ibu , kami tak mengganggu Mist neechan kok..."

"Tenang saja Sabrina- san mereka tak menggangu ku kok.."

"Begitukah habis kau terlihat sedih dan bingung jadi kupikir..."

"... jadi terlihat di wajah ku ya Sabrina-san?"

"Oh? Jadi aku benar? Ada masalah apa Mist -chan kalau kau mau aku bisa mendengarkan..."

"Baiklah tolong..."

"Ayo kita makan di tempat Emmett kau sudah makan Mist- chan? "

"B-belum..."

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi..."

Mist dan Sabrina bersama pergi ke kedai milik Emmett untuk makan dan mendengarkan curhat Mist.

Emmett place.

"Selamat datang... oh? Sabrina? Mist kalian ingin makan? Ayo silahkan duduklah"

"Terimakasih Emmett jiisan "

Setelah mereka duduk Sabrina memulai percakapan.

"Jadi... ada masalah apa Mist- chan? "

"Begini... aku tengah bingung harus ku apakan lahan milikku yang terbengkalai itu... dan tadi Rosetta juga marah-marah padaku meminta agar lahan itu segera produktif."

"Hmm... begitu ini berat juga, karena kau wanita dan di kota ini yang tak ada yang berpengalaman di bidang pertanian kecuali camus anak nya dokter Edward, tapi kau tidak akrab dengannya."

"Aku harus bagaimana Sabrina-san? "

"Hmm... apakah kau bisa mengunakan alat pertanian nya?"

"Ya aku bisa kenapa?"

"Tak ada cara lain kau berlatih lah menggunakan nya di lahan mu itu dan belajarlah bertani, hanya kau yang bisa melakukan nya Mist"

"Begitukah?... baiklah akan ku pikirkan makasih Sabrina-san atas saran nya..."

"Iya sama-sama sudahlah ayo makan makanan nya oke?"

Setelahnya mereka makan dan mengobrol agak lama beberapa jam kemudian Mist mohon pamit.

"Wah, sekarang sudah sore Sabrina-san aku pamit pulang dulu, terimakasih telah menemani ku..."

" Ya sama-sama Mist aku juga harus mencari Nicholas dan menyuruh nya pulang , sudah ya..."

[Hmm... sudah sore apa sebaiknya aku pergi ke gigant bath house ya? Baiklah aku juga merasa agak lengket aku akan kesana.]

Dalam perjalanan kesana Mist bertemu dengan Felicity , Mist pun terheran-heran hendak kemana ia maka Mist segera menghampiri nya.

"Hey... Felicity -chan kau mau kemana? Tak biasanya kau jalan-jalan? "

"Ah... Mist -chan iya kata dokter Edward aku harus jalan-jalan sesekali untuk kesehatan ku."

"Hmm... begitu ya, hey bagaimana jika kau ikut denganku ke bathhouse? Apa kau sudah kesana?"

"Tidak... belum Mist -chan"

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo ikut denganku..."

"T-tungu Mist-chan jangan tarik aku aku bisa jalan sendiri uwaa!!"

Mist dan Felicity pergi bersama ke bathhouse , dan mereka segera membayar biaya masuk seperti biasa ke penjaga bathhouse yang lain dan tak bukan Melody.

"Hey... Melody-chan"

"Ah, halo Mist dan oya Felicity-chan selamat datang seperti biasa 10 G oke..."

"Iya ini uang nya"

"Terimakasih selamat menikmati dan santai saja ya..."

Setelahnya mereka berdua segera masuk ke dalam pemandian dan menyegarkan tubuh mereka dari rasa penat seharian.

"Hahhhhh... aku merasa hidup lagi... rasa penat dan stress ku hilang semua"

"Hehehe, kalau kau bicara begitu kau seperti orang tua loh Mist-chan "

"Apa? Kau bilang aku tua Felicity-chan? "

"A-a ahh... bukan begitu Mist-chan itu anu..."

"Karena kau sudah meledek ku tua Felicity-chan kau harus merasakan ini..."

"A-aah... hentikan Mist-chan jangan sentuh dada ku..."

"Woah... ternyata kau cukup besar juga ya... Felicity-chan"

"H-hentikan Mist-chan..."

Setelah puas Mist menjahili Felicity dia kembali menikmati pemandian nya.

"Uhhhh... Mist-chan baka, kau jadi lebih aneh dari biasanya tau, apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok Felicity-chan."

"Benarkah? Aku merasa kau agak sedikit tertekan akan sesuatu Mist-chan."

"Ahhh... aku sudah merasa cukup segar, baiklah Felicity-chan aku duluan ya"

"Ah, tunggu Mist-chan"

Mist segera berpakaian dan pergi meninggalkan Felicity dan meninggalkan nya dalam kebingungan. Felicity pun segera menyusul Mist, dia takut menyinggung sesuatu hal yang sensitif. Dan jika benar dia ingin meminta maaf pada Mist.

Mist POV

Aku sangat menyedihkan, tiba-tiba saja meninggalkan Felicity-chan seperti itu, padahal dia tidak salah apa-apa. Gawat... dia pasti berpikir yang aneh- aneh.

Felicity-chan yang sering sakit-sakitan saja sampai mengkhawatirkan ku, aku harus menanganinya segera agar tak membuat yang lain khawatir. Dan aku ada dimana ini?

Ah, ternyata aku ada di taman mungkin aku akan santai di sini saja.

Mist POV end.

Langit sudah berwarna kemerahan senja telah datang dan akan di temani gelapnya malam, namun Mist masih saja melamun di saint dè quilè park, Felicity yang melihat nya merasa prihatin dan segera menyapa nya.

"Mist-chan...!"

Mist terkejut dengan suara Felicity yang tiba-tiba mengagetkan nya, dan menyadarkan nya dari lamunannya.

"!? Oh, ternyata kau Felicity-chan ada apa? Tak baik loh untuk kesehatan mu jika keluar malam-malam."

"Kamu juga Mist-chan apa yang kau lakukan di sini malam-malam? Apa perkataan ku di bathhouse tadi menyinggung mu?"

"Tidak, tidak apa kau tak menyinggung ku sama sekali, sudahlah ayo ku antar kau pulang nanti mayor Godwin akan khawatir padamu."

"Baiklah."

Mist segera meninggalkan taman untuk mengantar Felicity pulang ke rumahnya, Mist kemudian melihat Felicity menggosokkan kedua tangan nya kedinginan. Sepertinya angin malam tak baik untuk gadis yang fisik nya seperti Felicity, segera saja Mist menggenggam tangan Felicity agar ia tak kedinginan.

"!? Ada apa Mist? Kau menggenggam tanganku."

"Habisnya kau terlihat kedinginan jadi ku genggam saja tanganmu, gimana tidak dingin kan?"

"I-iya, makasih Mist-chan."

Mereka berdua berjalan di tengah malam hanya di temani cahaya kerlap-kerlip lampu jalan, dan cahaya sang rembulan yang menyinari wajah kedua insan ini, dan tak terasa mereka berdua sudah sampai tujuan.

"Oke, sudah sampai. Felicity-chan? Kita sudah sampai di rumahmu loh."

"A-ah maaf Mist-chan, aku agak sedikit melamun, hehehe."

"Ya ampun, apa kau baik-baik saja? Felicity-chan? Ada yang sakit?"

"Tidak ada aku baik-baik saja Mist-chan kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Oh, begitu syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, baiklah aku pulang dulu ya dan kau cepat masuklah nanti kau sakit."

"Iya Mist-chan cerewet, kau juga hati- hati di jalan ya makasih sudah mengantar ku pulang dan selamat malam Mist-chan."

"Malam juga Felicity-chan."

Mist segera menuju rumah nya untuk segera istirahat namun ia segera di kagetkan sesuatu, seseorang lebih tepatnya dan ia adalah Rosetta.

"Mist!!! Kau darimana malam-malam begini baru pulang!?"

"Akh! Rosetta? Kau mengagetkan ku, ya ampun dan kau sendiri sedang apa di rumahku?"

"Aku menunggu mu untuk mengantar kan ini, tapi dari tadi ku cari kau tak ada dimanapun."

"Apa ini? Ohhh, pickled turnip!! Aku sangat suka ini makasih Rosetta."

Sambil mengatakan itu Mist tersenyum riang, Rosetta yang melihat senyumnya jadi agak tersipu. Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya.

"B-baguslah kalau kau suka aku tau kau sangat suka dengan turnip, dan entah apa yang kau suka darinya."

"Ehhhh, aku bisa menyebutkan hampir 100 kebaikan dari sebuah turnip dan serta kehebatan nya."

"Tidak perlu! Aku tak mau mendengar obsesi aneh mu terhadap turnip."

"Hmph! Rosetta membosankan, baiklah mumpung kau disini bagaimana kalau kau makan denganku Rosseta?"

"Itu memang maksudku menunggu mu di sini tau! Makanya kau ku tanya darimana kau sampai jam 08.PM belum pulang kerumah?"

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan saja dan santai di taman dengan Felicity-chan dan karena sudah malam, aku mengantarkannya pulang karena udara malam tak baik untuknya itu saja, makanya aku pulang agak telat."

"Ho, sama Felicity-chan ya?"

Rosseta agak mendengus saat mendengar nama Felicity, ia tau bahwa anak dari mayor Godwin itu agak menyukai Mist dan ia tidak suka itu.

"Iya aku hanya mengantar dia saja, sudahlah ayo kita makan saja nanti keburu dingin."

"Iya baiklah"

Mist dan Rosetta segera memulai makan malam mereka dengan tenang setelah selesai mereka mulai mengobrol sedikit.

"Sebenarnya, aku memberi mu pickled turnip itu sebagai permintaan maaf ku karena marah-marah padamu tadi pagi, aku sadar lahan mu itu cukup besar untuk di tangani oleh mu sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga kau itu seorang gadis, jadi maaf jika perkataan ku membebani mu."

Rosetta mencoba melihat lawan bicara nya dan ternyata ia menatap nya dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Hey! Mist apa-apaaan wajah mu itu?"

"A-ah maaf aku hanya terkejut seorang Rosetta, mau mengalah dan minta maaf hahha... apa besok elder dragon akan menyerang dan meratakan dunia ya?"

"... aku mau pulang!"

Balas Rosseta ia kelihatan marah dengan perkataan Mist. Segera ia menahan tangan Rosetta mencegah ia pergi.

"Maaf- maaf aku hanya bercanda, kau jangan marah dong Rosseta. Kalau kau sering marah-marah terus nanti kau cepat tua dan tidak dapat jodoh loh."

"Berisik! Lepaskan Mist, aku mau pulang dasar kau baka padahal aku serius minta maaf padamu tapi kau..."

"Iya- iya aku kan juga minta maaf, aku hanya bercanda saja. Sudahlah jangan ngambek begitu kalau kau mau pulang biar aku antarkan"

"... baiklah"

"Kalau begitu ayo."

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan canggung, namun Mist mengambil inisiatif untuk berbicara lebih dulu.

"Kau masih marah Rosseta? "

"Sudah tidak"

"Syukurlah kukira kau masih marah. Eng... sebenarnya Rosetta kau benar perkataan mu tadi pagi itu, agak cukup menekanku, jadi walau kubilang padamu aku sedang bersantai sebenarnya aku sedang melamun memikirkan cara mengurus lahan itu."

"Aku sudah curhat dengan Sabrina-san tadi siang dan ia menyarankan agar aku sendiri yang mengerjakan lahan itu. Karena tak ada yang bisa membantuku kemudian rasa bingung ku menjadi rasa cemas apakah, aku bisa melakukan nya."

"Dan kau tau Rosseta parahnya aku membuat Felicity-chan khawatir pada ku, apa bisa kau bayangkan gadis yang fisik nya lemah dan sering sakit-sakitan seperti dia saja sampai mengkhawatirkan ku jadi aku berpikir aku yang akan melakukan nya, aku yang akan mengurus lahan itu mulai besok jadi tenang saja Rosseta aku akan berusaha."

Rosseta mendengarkan dengan seksama perkataan Mist, dan terkejut dengan kata-kata nya ternyata hal itulah yang di pikirkan Mist. Iapun segera membalas.

"Kau bodoh! Kenapa hal semacam itu tak segera kau beritahu aku! Aku tak tau ternyata, kau merasa tertekan dengan perkataan ku kau anggap aku ini apa Mist? Aku kan... aku kan teman mu teman terdekat mu, kita sudah berteman sejak kita anak-anak Mist. Kenapa kau masih saja seperti itu menyimpan semua sendirian?"

"Maaf..."

Hening sesaat setelah Rosetta melupakan perasaan nya dan mereka sudah sampai di general store, saat beberapa langkah dari pintu Rosseta berbicara lagi.

"Aku sebenarnya tak memaksakan nya Mist... tapi jika kau ingin mencoba mengolah lahan itu, akan ku coba membantumu. Kau juga jangan sungkan meminta bantuan ku dan jangan memaksakan diri berhentilah jika kau sudah sampai batas mu, baiklah ini sudah malam makasih Mist sudah mengantar ku, kau hati- hati ini sudah malam dan selamat malam Mist."

"Malam juga Rosseta."

Mist pulang kerumah dengan perasaan yang agak lega beberapa beban pikiran nya sudah ia lepas, karena nya ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak dan, dapat menyambut esok dengan perasaan senang dan lega.

Chapter End.

A/N: itu nama taman di RF 1 bener gak ya begitu nama nya maaf kalo salah habis susah banget sih namanya.

Anyway Frist fic in theme of shoujo ai dan ane demen banget ama Rosseta dan Mist dalam satu pair, menurut ane si Mist ini agak aneh dan gimana gitu. Sedangkan si Rosseta da real tsundere mantap pisan rival nya untuk saat ini ane kasih Felicity dulu apa mau di tambah yang lain juga boleh and no boys allowed. Oke sudah segitu aja please mind to review me.


	2. Sharon the mysterious girl

A/N: Kemungkinan story berisi typo OOC akut dan kesalahan lain nya, please mind R/R.

Willow tak memiliki Rune Factory dan karakter nya mereka murni milik Natsume.

AU Rune Factory fanfic with shoujo ai theme. You already warned okay.

Mist house

Cahaya mentari dengan lembut menelisik masuk kedalam rumah milik Mist, mencoba membangunkan nya dari tidurnya yang nyenyak.

Dan kelihatannya itu berhasil. Mist mulai beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya, mengucek kedua matanya dan perlahan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya yang hangat.

Dia menguap sejenak dan melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya, menyikat gigi, kemudian merapikan rambutnya agar tampak tapi dan segar seperti biasa.

"Hmm... ini kelihatannya sudah cukup, baiklah ayo berangkat."

Setelah merasa dirinya sudah siap dia segera mengambil alat bertani, seperti: pacul, alat penyiraman, sabit, kapak, dan Palu.

"Alat-alat ini terlihat berkarat dan tua, kuharap ini masih dapat bekerja dengan baik," harap Mist.

Mist membuka pintu rumah untuk mengawali hari nya sebagai petani, dia sudah memiliki ketetapan hati untuk mengurus lahan itu, dan untungnya hari ini cuaca sangat cerah, langit biru dan awan-awan yang sesekali menutupi cahaya matahari dengan bentuk nya yang beragam.

"Ah,untungnya hari ini sangat cerah aku jadi makin semangat, baiklah ayo lakukan ini!!," ucap Mist dengan riang dan ia mulai melangkah ke lahan miliknya.

Farm.

Mist telah sampai di lahan nya dan ia memulai nya dengan membersihkan semak belukar yang tumbuh disana, dengan susah payah dan tanpa menyerah dia melakukan nya dengan sabit tua miliknya itu.

Mist juga mengambil beberapa medicinal herb dan antidote herb dan beberapa grass, yang tumbuh liar disana dan juga beberapa bambo sprout, dan memasukkan kan nya ke dalam shipping bin untuk nanti diambil oleh Rosseta.

Dia melakukan itu hampir tiga jam, dan hanya sebagian kecil wilayah yang ia bersihkan, mungkin sekitar cukup beberapa petak 99 yang digunakan untuk menanam sesuatu nanti.

Karena ia juga menggunakan alat yang agak kurang baik kondisinya hal itu menyebabkan ia mengalami beberapa lecet dan goresan ditangan nya, walaupun tidak terlalu parah. Ia juga tetap seorang gadis stamina kurang cukup untuk melakukan lebih dari yang ia lakukan saat ini.

"Huft... ini cukup melelahkan juga ya? Sepertinya aku kurang sanggup jika meneruskan nya mungkin aku akan istirahat sejenak."

Mist beristirahat sejenak di bawah pohon rindang di sebelah farmhouse, tubuh nya peluh dengan keringat yang meluncur dari tubuhnya dia tak lupa meminum sedikit air, untuk mencegah dehidrasi.

Tak jauh dari sana ternyata ada Rosseta yang diam-diam memperhatikan Mist.

[Mist... kau benar-benar melakukan nya? Kuharap kau tak memaksakan dirimu.]

Rosseta segera tersadar dari lamunannya nya dan segera beranjak pergi,dan segera melakukan kegiatan yang biasa ia lakukan.

General store.

Jean sedang memperhatikan putri nya yang sedang bertingkah aneh, dia bekerja sambil melamun apakah terjadi sesuatu? Kira-kira itulah yang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya, ia tak kuasa menahan rasa penasaran nya akhirnya ia pun bertanya pada putrinya.

"Rosseta apa terjadi sesuatu? Kau bertingkah aneh," tanya Jean

"T-tidak tidak ada apa-apa kok ayah," jawab Rosseta

"Bohong, kau pasti memikirkan sesuatu tidak mungkin kau akan bekerja sambil melamun seperti itu tanpa ada sesuatu di pikiran mu," Jean mencoba menekan.

"Ayah berisik!!!" Balas Rosseta seraya ia pergi dari general store

"Hey! Kau mau kemana Rosseta, Rosetta!?" Jean mencoba memanggil putri nya namun hasil nya nihil.

Setelah Rosseta pergi dari general store untuk menghindari pertanyaan ayah nya tanpa sadar ia kembali ke ladang milik Mist.

[Apa yang ku lakukan kembali ke ladang nya Mist? Eh, bukan nya itu Mist? Apa yang di lakukan nya di bawah pohon?] Tanya nya dalam hati dan ia perlahan mendekati Mist yang tertidur di bawah pohon.

[Ah, ternyata ia tertidur pasti ia lelah membersihkan rumput liar, dasar Mist sampai berpeluh keringat seperti itu kau pasti sangat bekerja keras]

Rosseta perlahan mendekati Mist dan mencoba tak membangunkan nya, ia mengusap puncak rambut Mist dengan lembut dan memperhatikan wajah Mist yang sedang nyaman tertidur.

[Walaupun terkadang Mist menyebalkan tapi kalau sedang tertidur seperti ini, dia jadi lumayan cantik] batin Rosseta.

Sambil tersipu dan semburat merah kembali menghiasi pipi nya, namun ekspresi malu itu dengan cepat berganti karena.

"Nghhh..."

[!? Gawat!, jangan-jangan Mist mau bangun. Jangan sampai ia melihat ku melakukan ini bisa habis aku]

Dengan secepat kilat Rosetta menyingkirkan tangan nya dan mencoba bersikap senatural mungkin, jaga- jaga kalau Mist bangun dia bisa menjaga pride nya.

"Are... Rosetta? Hoammmm... apa yang kau lakukan di sini? "

"Itu seharusnya aku yang bilang, sedang apa kau di tengah hari malah tidur di bawah pohon?!" Balas Rosseta sambil bersedekap.

"Ah, iya aku sedang istirahat sebentar sehabis membersihkan rumput liar lihat, sudah ada sekitar 5 petak 99 yang nanti akan bisa di gunakan menanam sesuatu. Dan juga aku sudah memasukan beberapa herb, grass dan bamboo sporut yang tumbuh liar di sekitar sini ke shipping bin." Dengan bangga Mist menceritakan kemajuan nya.

"Hmm... seperti itu, baiklah kalau kau ingin menambahkan sesuatu untuk di jual tak usah ragu masukan saja ke shipping bin, nanti akan ku ambil jam 5.PM okay? Sini ku bantu kau bangun."

"Iya akan ku lakukan makasih ya Rosetta, aduh! Tanganku..." Mist menjerit kecil saat tangan nya menyentuh tangan Rosseta, dan Rosseta tak menyadari tangan Mist yang lecet - lecet itu.

"Mist! Kenapa tangan mu? Kok bisa lecet begini?" Tanya Rosseta.

"Ah, ini karena alat yang kugunakan rata-rata sudah tua jadi agak sulit digunakan dan aku juga belum terbiasa menggunakan alat nya, jadi ya seperti ini deh, hahaha"

"Jangan ketawa! Sudah, ayo ikut aku ke klinik kita harus mengobati luka mu itu," perintah Rosseta.

"Tidak usah Rosseta, ini hanya luka kecil hanya lecet saja kok lagipula aku masih ada kerjaan lain aku harus ku kerjakan, setelah ini aku harus mengumpulkan ranting yang berserakan dan memotong nya menjadi kayu bakar dan lain nya, jadi biarkan saja aku baik-baik saja kok Rosseta." Jawab Mist.

"Tidak bisa, ayo ikut aku!" Perintah Rosseta yang kekeuh dengan keputusan nya untuk membawa Mist ke klinik.

"Tidak apa Rosseta, ini cuma lecet saja kau terlalu berlebihan," bantah Mist yang masih juga menganggap luka nya tak separah itu.

Namun sayang Rosetta tak mendengarkan perkataan. Mist, ia begitu saja membawa Mist ke klinik untuk merawat luka nya itu.

Clinic.

"Lara kau ada!" Sahut Rosseta, dia tak sadar berteriak di klinik.

"Hey! Jangan berisik, ini klinik tau bukan lapangan," Lara balas menyahut suara Rosseta yang berisik.

"Maaf Lara, bisa kau bantu si bodoh Mist ini dia terluka" ucap Rosseta.

"Ya ampun, Mist kenapa tangan mu lecet begini? Apa yang kau lakukan tak baik loh tangan seorang gadis sampai lecet begini, Rosseta kau apakan Mist?" Balas Lara sambil bertanya apa yang terjadi dan seenaknya saja menuduh.

"Tidak sopan! Aku tak melakukan apapun jangan menuduh sembarangan!" Balas Rosseta geram.

"Sudah - sudah kalian berdua jangan bertengkar, Lara aku terluka karena diriku sendiri tak ada kaitan nya dengan Rosseta, minta maaf kepadanya karena kau menuduh nya sembarangan." Mist mencoba mengendalikan suasana.

"Iya maaf Rosetta, habis kau kan selalu bertengkar dengan Mist dan biasa nya kau itu sangat kasar dan tidak mau mendengarkan orang lain, jadi ku kira kau gelap mata dan kau taulah." Ucap Lara mengeluarkan apa yang di pikirkan nya.

"Apa!? Kau kira aku sampai sekasar itu sampai melukai Mist? Itu tidak mungkin sebetapa sebal nya aku dengan si bodoh ini, aku tak akan melakukan nya. Sudahlah kau obat saja sudah Mist itu aku harus kembali ke toko." Ucap Rosseta dan dia langsung cabut ke toko.

Setelah Rosseta pulang ke toko yang ada di klinik ini hanya Lara seorang bingung karena hanya ada dirinya dan Lara Mist pun bertanya.

"Hey Lara kemana dokter Edward?"

"Oh, iya dia tadi ke rumah Felicity-chan untuk melakukan check up kesehatan nya," jawab Lara.

"Oh, begitu baiklah" Jawab Mist sekena nya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau sampai terluka begini Mist? " Tanya Lara.

"Ah ini sebenarnya baik-baik saja cuma Rosseta terlalu berlebihan. Dan aku lecet begini karena alat-alat pertanian tua itu sulit di gunakan." Jawab Mist.

"Alat pertanian? Untuk apa kau menggunakan alat pertanian Mist? " Tanya Lara lagi

"Aku memutuskan untuk mengurus lahan ku yang terlantar itu, itu sebabnya aku menggunakan nya " jawab Mist

"Lahan mu yang di sana itu kan lumayan luas Mist apa kau yakin bisa melakukan nya maksud ku, kau kan seorang gadis tak kusangka kau berani mengambil keputusan itu Mist aku kagum" ucap Lara dengan antusias.

"Ya habis, jika bukan aku siapa lagi yang akan melakukan nya lagipula jika aku bisa menggunakan lahan itu untuk menanam turnip kan hehehe." Jawab Mist yang sama sekali tak menyembunyikan obsesi nya terhadap turnip.

[Ugh, aku tak mau nanti market kota akan di penuhi turnip, semoga saja Rosetta menghentikan Mist untuk menanamkan seluruh lahan nya dengan turnip jika tidak aku akan makan turnip saja seumur hidupku] batin Lara yang sambil sweatdrop mendengar pernyataan Mist.

"Begitu,semoga beruntung ya Mist dan baiklah tangan mu sudah ku perban dan ku obati, jangan memaksa kan dirimu ya Mist" ucap Lara mengingatkan.

"Iya akan kuingat, terimakasih Lara aku harus kembali ke kebun untuk mengumpulkan ranting dan memotong nya sampai jumpa." Jawab Mist sambil pamit untuk kembali ke kebun nya.

Mist melihat jam dan ternyata sekarang sudah jam 2.00PM dia melewatkan makan siang nya, oleh karena itu dia mampir ke tempat Emmett untuk makan disana.

Namun di perjalanan dia bertemu dengan Rosseta, dan Rosetta langsung memanggilnya saat melihat Mist.

"Hey, Mist kau mau kemana? Kau sudah di obati oleh Lara?" Tanya nya.

"Aku mau makan di tempat Emmett, aku lupa membuat makan siang ku soal luka itu kau lihat saja ini," Jawab Mist sambil menunjukan perban di tangan nya.

"Oh begitu, hey Mist bagaimana kalau kau makan saja dirumah ku kau mau?" Tawar Rosetta.

"Ehhhh, memangnya kau masak banyak nanti porsi makan mu berkurang kalau aku kesana"

"Tidak masalah aku kebetulan masak banyak hari ini dan jangan berkata seperti itu kau membuat ku seperti nya makan sangat banyak, itu tidak sopan tau" jawab Rosseta.

"Baiklah, jika memang kau ada makanan untuk ku kenapa aku harus menolak nya kan? Dan kurasa memang kau makan selalu banyak" Jawab Mist sekena nya.

"Enak saja, ayo ikut aku aku juga belum makan siang" ucap Rosseta.

[Sebenarnya aku memasak lebih untuk menyemangati Mist karena dia mulai mengurus lahan nya itu, tapi tak akan ku katakan] batin Rosseta menyembunyikan perasaan sebenarnya.

General store.

"Ah, Rosetta kau darimana saja lama sekali- ah, halo Mist-chan" Jean baru saja bersiap marah saat dia melihat Rosseta pulang, namun urung saat Mist juga muncul.

"Halo paman Jean" Sapa Mist.

"Iya, aku minta maaf karena terlambat pesanan tadi lumayan jauh dan aku juga bertemu Mist, jadi aku ajak juga dia" ucap Rosseta yang tau diri nya akan di marahi karena telat pulang untuk makan siang.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita langsung saja makan siang, dan ayo Mist-chan sini makan juga dengan kami,"

"Terimakasih paman," jawab Mist.

Mist beserta keluarga Rosseta mulai menyantap makanan yang sudah di siapkan Rosseta, mereka makan dengan tenang dan mulai mengobrol setelah selesai.

"Sudah lama ya Mist-chan, kau tidak makan bersama ku dan Rosseta," ucap Jean

"Iya paman, terimakasih makanan nya aku juga tadi ingin makan di tempat Emmett, tapi untung aku bertemu Rosseta jadi aku bisa makan lagi disini"

"Baguslah, nanti kalau kau lupa membuat makan lagi jangan segan datang lagi ke sini oke?"

"Iya paman,"

Jean terheran-heran saat melihat perban di tangan Mist, lalu dia mulai bertanya karena penasaran bagaimanapun juga dia sudah menganggap Mist seperti anak nya sendiri, karena itu dia khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada Mist.

"Mist, tangan mu kenapa?" Tanya Jean.

"Ah, ini tadi aku agak lecet saat berkerja di lahan ku itu paman," jawab Mist.

"Lahan? Maksud mu lahan yang kau punya dan tak ter urus itu? Kau mulai mengurus nya Mist?" Tanya Jean beruntun.

"Iya paman, itu benar aku sekarang yang akan mengurusnya" jawab Mist mantap.

"Aku tak menyangka nya " ucap Jean tak percaya.

"Tapi aku akan mendukung mu Mist kau jangan menyerah oke? Jika butuh apapun bilang saja pada paman Jean ini" tambahnya.

"Iya, terimakasih paman, oh iya aku harus pergi ke lahan ku lagi" ucap Mist.

"Oh padahal Sudah se sore ini? Baiklah, hati-hati oke" Balas Jean.

Mist mulai beranjak untuk kembali ke lahan nya dan melihat matahari mendekati ufuk Barat ia segera bergegas.

Farm.

Saat Mist berniat melanjutkan mengumpulkan ranting untuk di jadikan potongan kayu, ia terkejut ternyata ranting itu sudah tertata rapi.

[Perasaan aku belum menyusun ranting itu, siapa yang melakukan nya ya?] Batin Mist.

Mist mengabaikan hal itu dan mulai memotong ranting itu dengan kapak tua miliknya.

*Thump! Thump! Thump!* sound of cutting branches.

Selesai memotong nya Mist langsung memindahkan nya ke lumber shed di bagian utara kebun nya, tak lama jam menunjukan jam 5.00PM dan Rosseta pun muncul, untuk mengambil barang di shipping bin.

"Wow, kau sudah memotong semua nya Mist? " Tanya Rosseta.

"Iya yang tersisa hanyalah tanggul kayu Yang sulit di potong itu, mungkin kapak ini tidak cukup kuat untuk melakukannya" jawab Mist

"Hmm... begitu, kau coba saja tanya Leon si blacksmith mungkin dia bisa meng upgrade alat mu itu?" Rosetta menyarankan.

"Oke, akan ku tanya dia esok hari" jawab Mist dengan riang.

"Terserah kau saja, oh iya ini uang hasil barang Yang kau masukan ke shipping bin, semua nya jadi: 400G ini ambil uang nya aku mau segera ke pemandian, kau mau ikut?" ucap Rosseta yang ter ingat tujuan dia datang ke kebun Mist.

"Tidak aku akan ke sana nanti aku harus membereskan ini sedikit," jawab Mist.

"Oke sampai jumpa Mist," Balas Rosseta sambil pergi dari sana.

Mist POV

Hah... sekarang sudah gelap, badanku juga kotor semua dan lengket mungkin aku harus ke pemandian sekarang.

"Hallo Melody-chan", ku sapa Melody-chan dan dia juga membalas riang seperti biasa, "Mist-chan tumben sekali kau datang malam sekali, dan kenapa badan mu kotor sekali seperti itu kau main tanah dimana?" Melody-chan beruntun bertanya padaku memang badan ku ini lebih kotor dari biasanya.

"Dasar, memangnya aku apa main tanah Melody-chan!?" Ku palingkan wajahku seperti orang yang marah sebenarnya aku tidak marah, hanya menggoda nya saja aku sebenarnya tidak suka marah.

"Mist-chan? Tunggu, maafkan aku aku hanya heran saja kenapa kau kotor begitu, itu saja jangan marah padaku Mist-chan oke?" Melody-chan seperti nya mengira aku marah sungguhan, ku beri dia senyuman terbaik untuk memenangkannya.

*Smile*

"Tenang saja Melody-chan aku bercanda saja hehehe, sudah aku mau mandi dulu ini uang nya aku mandi dulu."

Terlihat di wajah Melody-chan ekspresi kesal dan dia berseru. "Mou dasar Mist-chan baka!"

Ku nikmati mandi ku saat ini, mandi setelah lelah bekerja memang paling mantap seluruh badan ku jadi rileks semua, mungkin aku akan membuat plang papan nama untuk kebun ku itu supaya setiap orang tau kebun ku.

Ups, seperti nya sudah lama aku berendam aku harus segera pulang, segera berpakaian dan pamit pada Melody-chan. "Melody-chan aku pulang dulu ya"

"Iya malam Mist-chan hati-hati saat pulang nanti ya"

"Oke malam"

End Mist POV

Mist keluar dari pemandian tadi nya dia ingin langsung pulang, namun saat dia melihat betapa indah nya malam hari ini dan bintang-bintang bertaburan di langit malam, di temani sang rembulan purnama yang sinar lembut nya jatuh menyinari wajah Mist.

"Betapa indah nya malam ini, mungkin aku harus menunda untuk pulang," gumam Mist.

Maka Mist mengganti tujuan dari pulang ke rumah akhirnya dia berakhir mengelilingi kota, dan berakhir di pantai.

Ditemani sang rembulan yang setia menunggu siapa saja yang bersamanya, dan begitupun demburan ombak yang bersama dengan laut, gelombang ombak yang dan saling menyusul satu dengan yang lain nya bersaing menuju tepi pantai.

"Betapa indah nya alam di sekitar ku ini, apa yang akan ku lakukan jika aku kehilangan semua keindahan yang selalu bersamaku dan selalu kulihat ini?" Mist berbicara sendiri.

"Jika hal itu terjadi padaku aku lebih memilih untuk mati,"

"!!!??" Mist terkejut mendengar suara dari belakang nya dan ternyata itu adalah suara Sharon.

"Ya ampun... ternyata itu kau Sharon, kau membuatku terkejut..." ucap Mist.

"Maafkan aku jika mengejutkan mu Mist, namun jika kau bertanya padaku tentang perkataan mu barusan itulah jawaban ku" ucap Sharon tanpa mengubah ekspresi datar di wajah nya.

"Maksud mu kau lebih memilih untuk mati daripada berpisah dengan alam?" Tanya Mist.

"Ya kau benar, aku lebih memilih untuk mati daripada kehilangan lingkungan, suasana dan keadaan yang sudah menyatu begitu lama dengan ku karena itu sama saja untuk menyuruhku berhenti bernafas." Jelas Sharon dengan lengkap.

"Lagipula alam akan tetap bertahan meski tanpa manusia, tapi manusia tak akan bertahan jika alam sudah meninggalkan mereka atau mengamuk atas para manusia dengan semua perbuatannya." Tambah Sharon lagi.

"Begitu ya, ya aku pun setuju dengan pendapat mu Sharon aku juga tidak suka dengan orang yang menyia-nyiakan alam sekitar yang begitu baik pada mereka , seperti orang di sech empire mereka meratakan bumi dan merusak alam dengan alat aneh mereka, merusak semua yang di berikan oleh dewa bukankah manusia seharusnya hidup berdampingan dengan sekitar nya tanpa membuat kerusakan dimuka bumi ini?" Balas Mist yang berkata layak nya seorang filsuf lingkungan dan alam sekitar.

"Sech empire... para keparat tak tau terimakasih seperti mereka, yang merasa diri mereka sebagai penguasa di muka bumi ini aku sangat benci pada mereka... ah, maaf Mist aku menyeret mu dalam pembicaraan yang penuh kebencian" ucap Sharon yang sadar dengan kesalahan nya.

"Kita tak seharusnya nya mengarahkan perasaan benci pada siapapun ia, kita semua sama saja jika sudah mendapatkan kematian menjemput menjadi mahluk paling dermawan setelah dewa dan alam" tambah Sharon.

"Maksud mu?" Tanya Mist.

"Lihatlah Mist, jika ada mahluk yang di jemput oleh kematian maka mereka menjadi dermawan kenapa? Karena mereka akan dengan tulus memberi, hilang nya nyawa dari mereka Menghilangkan sifat keserakahan dan ego, mereka akan menjadi sumber makanan dan rezeki dari dewa tanpa mengeluh sedikit pun apapun yang menimpa mereka itulah sebabnya Mist." Jelas Sharon dengan panjang lebar.

Mist terdiam beberapa saat, mencoba mencerna maksud perkataan Sharon dan berkata. "Kau benar Sharon sungguh itu kata-kata yang sangat hebat"

Sharon tanpa mengubah ekspresi datar berkata.

"Terimakasih dan maaf kan Aku Mist yang tiba-tiba muncul dan berbicara aneh padamu padahal ini sudah malam,"

"Ah, tidak masalah aku sama sekali tak keberatan dengan itu, sejujurnya aku merasa kau itu orang yang misterius Sharon. Kau itu seperti ahli pedang yang sangat hebat tinggal jauh dari keramaian dan terkadang memberi kata-kata yang penuh dengan pelajaran dan wisdom, ku rasa seperti itulah dirimu." Ucap Mist sambil mengeluarkan senyum signature nya.

"Hmph, kau tak perlu berlebihan seperti itu Mist, kau bisa mengagapku orang aneh seperti yang orang lain bisa katakan terhadapku" ucap Sharon.

"Aku tak berlebihan Sharon, aku jujur berkata seperti itu kau itu tidak aneh kau itu misterius dan sulit untuk didekati, itulah hal yang menyebabkan orang lain salah paham kepadamu" Mist mencoba menjelaskan.

"Aku sejujurnya tak perduli dengan tanggapan orang di sekitar ku, tapi aku berterimakasih atas kata-kata mu itu Mist... Umm, ini kelihatannya sudah semakin malam lebih baik kita pulang Mist " Sharon mengingatkan.

Dan ternyata benar waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9.00PM ini sudah waktunya siapapun pulangkan rumah mereka.

"Oya kau benar, sudah selarut ini ternyata... ayo Sharon pulang bersama ku," ajak Mist.

"Tidak, aku akan pulang sen-," Sharon yang akan menolak tak dapat menyelesaikan perkataan nya karena sudah di seret oleh Mist lebih dulu.

"Ayo cepat kita pulang kau tinggal di inn nya lady Ann kan? Itu saja jalur denganku"

"Hey, dengarkan aku belum selesai bicara,"

Setelah Mist mengantarkan Sharon ke inn dia juga segera menuju rumah nya.

Inn.

[Mist, gadis selain Melody yang mau berbicara denganku, benar-benar gadis yang menarik] batin Sharon setelah ia masuk ke kamar dan menghempaskan diri ke kasur.

Mist house.

"Hari ini sangat melelahkan dan sangat hebat siapa sangka, aku akan berbicara dengan Sharon kuharap esok hari akan lebih menyenangkan"

Mist segera bersiap untuk pergi tidur bersiap menyambut esok yang mungkin lebih baik atau lebih buruk dari hari ini.

Chapter End.

Xxx

A/N: Hey guys the new chapter here. Sekarang ane memunculkan Sharon yang misterius, sebenarnya ane bingung antara encounter nya Melody-chan atau Sharon tadi namun ane milih Sharon aja deh XD.

Oya kata-kata Sharon itu ane dapet sebagian dari anime vinland saga yang ane modifikasi sedikit, yang bilang kata-kata itu priest nya prince Canute coba aja kalian toton anime itu sumpah mantap pisan tuh anime.

Baiklah sampai sini aja see you next chapter.


End file.
